


Spin the Bottle

by xKimbapKiddingx



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Blow Jobs, College, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Fraternities & Sororities, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oral Sex, Party, Smut, Spin the Bottle, XiuHan - Freeform, also, because I will go down with that ship, i had to add krisho, luhan is a greasy fratboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKimbapKiddingx/pseuds/xKimbapKiddingx
Summary: Minseok looked down at the glass and gulped before looking up at the circle around him. Everyone stared at him expectantly, and, not wanting to make a fool of himself, Minseok shakily moved the bottle to the middle of the circle before spinning it, watching as the neck moved to point at a different person as it turned.Finally, it began to slow down, and when it stopped, Minseok looked up at the person with wide eyes. It had landed on the blonde from earlier.The boy looked up at Minseok, eyes darkening and a mischievous smirk spreading across his face.





	Spin the Bottle

Minseok tossed his head back as he chugged his drink, wincing when the alcohol burned his throat on the way down. He wasn’t exactly sure what was in the red solo cup, Jongdae had passed it to him when they first got to the party and trusting his best friend, Minseok took the drink without hesitation. It was something fruity, something that _screamed_ Jongdae.

Speaking of his roommate, Minseok looked around the crowded room, trying to find him.

After a moment of searching without any luck, Minseok sighed. Jongdae had been the one to drag him to this stupid party, now where had he run off to? There was no point in being here if Jongdae wasn’t around.

Deciding to do _something_ with his time, Minseok set out on looking for the kitchen, wanting to throw away his empty cup. After a few minutes of searching, he easily found the room and located the garbage before tossing his red cup inside. There wasn’t really a need to throw it away; it wasn’t like anyone else was doing so. Plastic cups littered the frat house, covering every available surface and even the ground.

Still, Minseok had always considered himself a tidy person, and one lousy party wasn’t going to change that.

Walking out of the kitchen, Minseok maneuvered around the frat boys huddled around the fridge pouring drinks as he returned to the living room before leaning against the wall. He looked around for Jongdae again but couldn’t see the energetic blonde through all of the moving bodies dancing along to the music.

Minseok sighed.

He hated parties.

They were loud, everyone always drank way more than they could handle, and Minseok’s friends always ended up ditching him before the night ended, sneaking off to hook up with their significant other or some random stranger they had spent three minutes grinding against on the dance floor.

Still, somehow, Jongdae had convinced him to come. The younger was obsessed with the party life, attending one almost every weekend. Minseok usually stayed home, but this week Jongdae had practically begged him to come, claiming it was boring without his best friend.

-

“I won’t be any fun if I go, you know that.”

Minseok had tried to come up with any reason to stay home. All he wanted to spend his Saturday doing was curling up with a good book and a cup of coffee, not getting drunk off cheap liquor and making rash decisions he knew he’d regret the next day when he woke up with a deadly hangover. 

“That’s why you need to get out more! Loosen up Minseok, have some fun for once in your life,” Jongdae had whined, pouting when Minseok shook his head.

“Please Min? Just one party and then I’ll never ask you to go to one ever again!”

The older sighed in defeat. Maybe if he accepted, Jongdae wouldn’t bother him about it anymore. Finally, he gave in, nodding to Jongdae who shrieked in response, rambling on about how fun it was going to be.

-

“Some fun,” Minseok grumbled, thinking about how he should have just stayed in the dorm room.

 “Min!”

Minseok turned at the sound of his voice being called, and Jongdae approached, grinning his cat-like smile as he came closer. He wordlessly grabbed onto Minseok’s arm before pulling him to another section of the crowded house. Minseok decided against fighting Jongdae’s grip and allowed the younger to drag him into one of the bedrooms down the hall.

Throwing open the door, Jongdae tugged Minseok over to a group of partygoers that had gathered in a circle on the ground. He pushed Minseok down, the latter looking around confusedly as Jongdae sat beside him. Gazing around, Minseok started to connect the dots when he saw an empty beer bottle lying on its side in the middle of them.

Oh, no way in hell-

“Spin the bottle!” a voice yelled, and Minseok’s head shot up to see his friend Baekhyun grinning as he leaned forward to start the game.

With wide, pleading eyes, Minseok looked over to Jongdae who just shrugged and mouthed _‘you need to loosen up,’_ before winking.

Realizing there was no way out of the situation, Minseok looked around the group, hoping he wouldn’t have to kiss anyone _too_ bad.

He recognized a few people from his classes, like Sehun and Jongin. Jongin was giggling as he leaned on Sehun who had a dazed look on his face. Both looked drunk out of their minds, and Minseok hoped he wouldn’t have to kiss either, they’d probably pass out on him with his luck.

A couple of other students looked familiar- maybe Minseok had seen them on campus at some point. 

Finally, Minseok’s eyes landed on one guy, and he felt his mouth run dry.

He was beautiful, very bluntly put. Pouty lips, sparkling dark eyes, and a button nose made him look young, much too young to be at a college party. His blonde hair was pushed away from his forehead with a snapback, thankfully showing off his whole face.

As if noticing someone staring, the boy looked over and made eye contact with Minseok, sending him a wink that had Minseok burning bright red.  The blonde just grinned before turning away, returning his attention to the game at hand.

Minseok tried to stay distracted as well by focusing on the game and soon found himself loosening up as he watched.  

A tall guy named Yifan had just spun the bottle, and it landed on Junmyeon, someone Minseok recognized from his calculus course. Everyone expected the two to refuse, Yifan was assumed to be straight as a board, and Junmyeon was far too shy to kiss anyone randomly. Minseok wasn’t even sure why he was playing in the first place.

Everyone gasped, however, when Junmyeon shakily moved from where he was sitting and crawled over to the tall blonde, sitting back on his heels before leaning up to press their lips together. Yifan surprisingly responded, kissing back just as eagerly.

After a couple of moments, they both pulled back, faces flushed and eyes wide. Junmyeon hurriedly returned to his seat, but Minseok didn’t miss the looks they gave each other throughout the rest of the game.

A couple of rounds continued after that, and Minseok was having a good time until he was caught off guard by the bottle being shoved into his hands.

“Your turn Min!” Jongdae chuckled, tilting his head towards the bottle.

Minseok looked down at the glass and gulped before looking up at the circle around him. Everyone stared at him expectantly, and, not wanting to make a fool of himself, Minseok shakily moved the bottle to the middle of the circle before spinning it, watching as the neck moved to point at a different person as it turned.

Finally, it began to slow down, and when it stopped, Minseok looked up at the person with wide eyes. It had landed on the blonde from earlier.

The boy looked up at Minseok, eyes darkening and a mischievous smirk spreading across his face.

Minseok gulped under his gaze but made no motion to move, rooted to his seat in fear. He didn’t even know this guy, and now he was expected to kiss him in front of a bunch of strangers?

The boy just chuckled and stood, walking over to Minseok before sitting down crisscross in front of him.

“Hi.” He was so close Minseok could feel his exhale against his lips, the scent of beer lingering on his breath. “I’m Luhan.”

“M-Minseok.”

Luhan smiled sweetly, and his stare quickly moved down to Minseok’s lips before he returned his gaze, eyes darkening further. A couple of moments passed where neither made a move, and Minseok held his breathe, nervous that Luhan wasn’t going to kiss him. Of course, Minseok wouldn’t have really minded; it’s not like he was desperate for Luhan to kiss him it was just-

His thoughts were cut off when he felt soft lips pressed against his.

Luhan wasted no time after that, eagerly moving his mouth against Minseok’s and moving his hands to the latter’s waist, chuckling in amusement when Minseok tensed underneath him.

It took Minseok a second to respond, still in shock, but he finally returned the kiss, cheeks burning when he felt Luhan let out a breathy moan. Luhan pushed closer, and Minseok eagerly parted his lips, allowing the other’s tongue to tangle with his.  Minseok shakily lifted his hands, pushing the snapback Luhan was wearing off so he could run his fingers through his _very soft_ blonde locks.

Minseok heard the group around them cheering them on, and he quickly pulled away, blushing when he heard Luhan groan in disapproval.  Luhan opened his eyes, pupils dilating as he stared at Minseok.

“Get up,” the blonde mumbled but didn’t give Minseok a chance to respond before he was standing and tugging on his arm to pull him out of the room. Minseok faintly heard Jongdae yelling something like _‘use protection,’_ and he blushed but didn’t fight Luhan’s grip as the latter pulled him into one of the other bedrooms in the hall.

Minseok was pressed against the door the minute it closed, Luhan’s hands caging him on either side.

“God you’re beautiful,” the blonde murmured, moving his head to nuzzle into Minseok’s neck, kissing the skin softly. Minseok shivered under the touch and shakily lifted his hands to hold onto Luhan’s shoulders, steadying himself. Luhan continued his attack, pressing more kisses to Minseok’s neck and jaw, chuckling when Minseok groaned lightly.

“Y’know,” Luhan mumbled as he moved his hands down to the hem of Minseok’s shirt, pushing the fabric up so he could rest his palms on Minseok’s hips, “I’ve been watching you all night. You looked so bored standing all by yourself, I just wanted to waltz over and kiss that frown off your face.”

“W-why didn’t you?”

Luhan grinned at Minseok’s attempt to be bold before humming, “You didn’t seem like the type to kiss a stranger,” Luhan kissed Minseok once on the lips before pulling away, “guess I was wrong.”

“I don’t usually- I’m not,” Minseok couldn’t find his words, not with the way Luhan was staring at him like he wanted to devour him.

“Are you sure you want this?” Luhan asked, voice turning surprisingly hesitant.

“P-please,” Minseok breathed.  He had been half-hard since the moment Luhan kissed him, and he wasn’t going to give this opportunity up.

Luhan hummed, moving his hand to palm against the bulge in Minseok’s jeans, chuckling lightly when Minseok twitched under his touch.

“Someone’s needy,” Luhan cooed, “don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you.”

With skilled hands, Luhan quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Minseok’s jeans, pulling them down his thighs along with his boxers. Minseok whimpered as Luhan’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly.

“You look so good like this-fuck,” Luhan groaned, moving his face back to Minseok’s neck to suck a few marks on the pale skin. Luhan continued moving his hand, speeding up and twisting his wrist slightly, the action causing Minseok to whine.

“P-please Luhan.”

Luhan growled at the sound of his name before attacking Minseok’s lips, mouth pressing against his forcefully. Minseok eagerly parted his lips, and their tongues met, clashing together as they fought for dominance, Luhan winning after only a few seconds.

Minseok thighs tensed as Luhan’s thumb ran across the head of his cock, collecting the precum that had gathered there before spreading it down his shaft, the slide making his hand move easier.  He groaned into Luhan’s mouth, the pressure in his stomach building. Minseok felt his face heating up, embarrassed that Luhan had gotten him so close to the edge so quickly. He tightened his hold on the blonde’s shoulder, trying to keep himself upright. Luhan whimpered as Minseok’s nails dug into his skin, and the latter pulled back.

“L-Luhan, I’m close” Minseok whined, and Luhan’s hand sped up.

“Come on Minseok, come for me.”

The sound of Luhan’s breathy voice pushed Minseok over the edge, and he came hard, cum spilling over Luhan’s hand. Luhan’s free hand caressed Minseok’s cheek lovingly as his other stroked him through his orgasm, only pulling away once Minseok had started to whine in oversensitivity.

“Wait here a sec,” Luhan murmured, walking over to the bed stand that stood off to the side, grabbing a few tissues from the box there before returning. He wiped his hand off first then moved to clean Minseok off as best as he could before tucking him back into his boxers and helping him pull his jeans up.

“Did that feel good?” Luhan asked, a hopeful look visible in his glimmering eyes.

Minseok smiled a gummy smile, nodding, “Very good, thank you.” Luhan grinned in response, cheeks turning pink at the praise.

Minseok was about to speak up again when he looked down and saw the very prominent bulge Luhan had. He frowned.

“Did you want me to take care of that?”

Luhan started to shake his head, but Minseok was already dropping to his knees, looking up at him with questioning eyes.

“Are you sure?” Minseok teased as he played with the zipper on Luhan’s jeans.

Luhan swallowed hard, “I-I mean, you can if you want to.”

Minseok hummed, nodding as he got to work on getting Luhan’s jeans unbuttoned. Hands shaking, Luhan moved to help, pulling his boxers down once Minseok had gotten his jeans pulled down to his knees.

Minseok licked his lips as Luhan’s cock was revealed, flushed red and hard, dripping precum from the tip. Minseok leaned forward, running his tongue over the head before taking as much as he could into his mouth, fighting the urge to blush when he heard Luhan groan from above him.

“Holy _fuck.”_  Luhan grabbed onto Minseok’s hair, the dark strands bunching between his fingers. “G-God Minseok, you’re gonna kill me.”

Minseok wanted to respond but hummed instead, the vibrations causing Luhan to moan, tightening his grip on Minseok’s hair. Minseok continued to move, bobbing his head slowly while he stroked what he couldn’t fit with his hand. Luhan looked down for a moment, whimpering when he saw Minseok staring up at him from under his eyelashes.

“Y-you have such a pretty mouth,” Luhan stuttered, “felt good kissing you- should’ve expected it would have felt just as nice with your lips wrapped around my cock.”

Minseok smiled as best he could, Luhan’s words causing the tips of ears to turn bright red. He continued to work his mouth while moving one of his hands to Luhan’s thigh, teasingly dragging his fingers down the soft skin.

At the same time, Luhan began lightly thrusting into Minseok’s mouth, growing close to the edge. Minseok relaxed his throat, fighting his gag reflex as Luhan jerked forward.

“M-Minseok, baby, I’m gonna come,” Luhan warned, but Minseok stayed rooted in place, sucking Luhan’s dick until he felt the blonde shake and throw his head back, coming down his throat.

 Minseok pulled back, stroking Luhan through his orgasm as he licked his lip, catching any of the excess cum that landed on his mouth.

Luhan stared down at him, eyes glazed and panting, cheeks flushed.

“How was that?” Minseok asked as he tucked Luhan back into his pants before standing, knees protesting from kneeling for so long.

Luhan didn’t say anything, just pulled Minseok in for a kiss once he’d stood up. The kiss was softer than any other they’d shared, not rough and aggressive like the previous ones.

“You’re amazing,” Luhan murmured.

Minseok laughed as he pulled away from the kiss, shaking his head. “It was nothing. Next time will be better.”

“N-next time?”

Minseok scoffed, crossing his arms. “I mean unless you don’t want to see me again.”

“N-no!” Luhan stuttered, pulling Minseok closer, “I do, please.”

Minseok grinned, his lips turning up at the ends to show off his gummy smile. “Good.”

They got cleaned up after that, trying desperately to fix their appearances. Luhan giggled as he ran his fingers through Minseok’s sweaty and tangled hair, trying to make him more presentable.

“You look like a mess,” Luhan teased.

“And whose fault is that?” Minseok deadpanned.

Luhan blushed, pulling the zipper of his jeans up before looking at Minseok.

“You think anyone will notice?” He asked.

Minseok nodded, “Jongdae will.”

Luhan’s eyebrows furrowed, confusion evident on his face. “Who’s that?”

“My roommate,” Minseok explained, “The one who dragged me to this party in the first place.”

Luhan made a sound of amusement. “Remind me to thank him.”

Minseok was the confused one now, and Luhan noticed as he continued.

“Without him dragging you here, we wouldn’t have met.”

Minseok stared at Luhan, taking in the way he looked at him with affection glimmering in his eyes and nodded.

He’d have to thank Jongdae too.

**Author's Note:**

> please follow me on twitter and talk to me !!! @peachyhuangzt ~~


End file.
